Work It Out!/Dialogues
Mia: I just got out of the reunion.... did I miss anything...... **Jones: Yes....... Hamida and , just discovered a suspect for the robbery, a certain Ezekiel B. **Mia: Ezekiel B......... What’s his surname....... **Jones: A synonym for a female dog..... but he refused to admit to it, claiming Nodoka borrowed his car, and her mates pinned it on him....... **Randall: ! Detective Loukas! **Jones: Officer Usery..... what exactly happened! **Randall: There have been a murder in a gym! **Mia: Ugh..... really...... this is the third murder we had TODAY! Can’t people have a break...... **Mia: Let’s just go there..... At the gym.... **Bartolomej: Thank god you finally arrived!! **Mia: Where did you find the body? **Bartolomej: It’s in the equipment room, I’ll lead the way! *Investigate equipment room (Killer Attribute: Killer works out). **Mia: That poor guy....... he was hanged into a ceiling and punched like a punchbag! **Mia: I think it’s pretty obvious however did that, did it using their own hands..... **Mia: And looking at how swollen his face looks, at least we know the first clue, the killer obviously works out.. **Bartolomej: Good thinking, but may I remind you this is a gym.... **Bartolomej (flexing his muscles): People come here to get fit, sweat, and have a nice body like mine! **Mia: Yeah, yeah! Anyways we have to speak with you.... **Mia: And that torn photo, may lead us to something..... *Talk to Bartolomej Bila (1 star) **Mia: So you’re the one who reported the murder....what exactly are you doing here at night..... **Bartolomej: I work here, I am a gym monitor, you know...... the man who goes around helping skinny maggots and teach them how to lift... **Mia: That explains why you’re here that late...... do you happen to know who the victim was....... **Bartolomej: Unfortunately I dunno the name.... but I’ve seen him in the gym a lot, in fact he’ve been going here regularly for at least 20 years, back when I didn’t work here, and we were both both skinny twigs... **Mia: So you recognize a man as someone from 2 decades, but you never spoke to him, or knew his name?! **Bartolomej: Yes...... **Mia: Whatever you claim..... we’ll leave you alone for now...... **Mia: I don’t believe a word he’s saying, but anyway, we have to investigate the fitness room... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Mia: That’s a photo of the victim, being kissed on the cheek.... **Mia: You’re right, I recognize that lady, that’s Philip Hoover’s assistant, Fayzah Jawab, was her name right..... **Mia: We have to inform her of her boyfriends death, unfortunately........ *Inform Fayzah of her boyfriend’s death (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo). **Fayzah (putting disinfectant on her hand): Hello officers, what are you doing here, if you want to see Mr Hoover, I’m afraid he is currently in a dat- I mean a professional meeting, and can’t talk right now.. **Mia: We’re actually here to see you..... **Fayzah: R-really..... **Mia (holding a picture): Yes... it’s about your boyfriend, you recognize that man don’t you... **Fayzah: Yes, t-that’s Zachary, was he the one who robbed the bank! S-sit down.... and tell me everything, I’ll just grab a can of Eight-Pack from the refrigerator.... **Mia: Not that we know of.... he got murdered! **Fayzah: M-murdered! Oh know........ **Mia: We’ll give you some space, right now..... but unfortunately we may beed to interrogate you again.... *Investigate fitness room (Pre-request: Talk to Bartolomej Bila) **Mia: Ugh.... there is nothing we can find about the killer.... **Mia: Those fashion sketches, they look amazing.... I wonder who made them..... **Mia: There is a name but it’s faded.... lets go to the station and dust it.... *Recover faded name on fashion designs (1 star) **Mia: The name is L. Campbell.... I wonder who that is...... **Hasuro: You don’t know Lucy Campbell! **Mia: Lucy Campbell?! Who is this! **Hasuro: Just one of the MOST AMAZING fashion designers in the world! **Hasuro: She’s the one who made your outfit, you know that Mia..... **Mia: I don’t anyone from the fashion industry, except of Annette Sommeur..... I just bought the outfit by random.... **Hasuro: Anyways..... she was also one of the most famous supermodels in the 2000’s.. **Mia: Nice to know! Lets interrogate her! *Give Lucy her designs back (1 star; Pre-request: Recover name on fashion designs) **Lucy (on the phone with a can of rocket cow): They callin’ it the Icon Party, but I see no icons there! **Lucy (on the phone): Anyway I need to leave the phone right now, why?! Because I need to speak with somebodies, somebodies more important than you. **Lucy: Thank god I left that conversation! Ugh..... Gaea Fairbanks is sooo annoying..... **Mia: Mrs Campbell, we- **Lucy: It’s MISS Campbell.... I know it’s a surprise a woman like me haven’t found a wife, but most of the lesbian celebs I know of, are either sluts, or feminazi, if not their too irrelevant..... **Mia: We’re here... **Lucy: I know what are here for sweetie, you want’ my autograph, I can see by your clothes.... **Mia: Sure.... but we’re here to tell you someone got murdered in the gym, we found your designs there... **Lucy: My blueprints! I was wondering where I left them! Thank you for returning it to me.... **Mia (holding a photo): Now about the murder, do you have any relations with that guy. **Lucy: I don’t know..... I may have grew up in Grimsborough, but the last two decades, I spent it at Concordia, It’s only last week I moved back to Grimsborough.... **Lucy: Anyway.... I’m bored, can we let that conversation finish next time, or preferably, never again.... *Autopsy the victim’s body (Killer Attribute: Killer drinks energy drinks) **Hasuro: ! MIA! THIS IS AWFUL THE KILLER WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID! **Mia: Was the victim death so brutal..... or did you have connections with him....... **Hasuro: Neither! Just look at his pretty face! And his sexy abs! What monster would kill such a fine species! **Mia: Can you just tell us the murder details..... **Hasuro: As it is obvious.... the victim was beating to death, specifically with brass knuckles.... **Hasuro: But it also seems like killing the victim wasn’t enough for the monster! They spilled energy drink on his face! **Mia: Energy drinks?! Which brand! **Hasuro: I couldn’t determine it, all what I know is that the killer enjoys energy drinks... **Mia: The murder was in a gym..... but lets add that in the profile anyway..... Later....... **Mia: We know the victim’s name is Zachary Horvath... **Mia: The only person who had close relations with the victim with the victim is, Fayzah Jawab, the others don’t seem to care of his well-being... **Jones: Officers! I told Randall to interrogate anyone who have been in the gym today. **Jones: One of the witnesses said that Ezekiel Bitch was the last one to leave the gym! **Mia: We know the victim’s name is Zachary Horvath... **Mia: The only person who had close relations with the victim with the victim is, Fayzah Jawab, the others don’t seem to care of his well-being... **Mia: We know that 2 of the suspects work out, and 2 drink energy drinks.... **Jones: Officers! I told Randall to interrogate anyone who have been in the gym today. **Jones: One of the witnesses said that Ezekiel Bitch was the last one to leave the gym! **Mia: Ezekiel B- isn’t that the guy you suspected as a robber?! **Jones: Yes, which is exactly why you need to speak to him now! **Mia: We’ll go talk to him immediately, and although I don’t want to, we have to take look in the men’s shower room..... *Ask Ezekiel what he is doing in the gym (1 star) **Mia: Mr. Bitch, am I right?! We heard from a murder witness that you were the last to leave the gym, what were you doing there?! **Ezekiel: Working out! What else do you think I’d be doing?! **Mia: Ok...... do you happen to know Zachary Horvath.. **Ezekiel: Ugh..... yes, that show off! He’s dead, isn’t he.... **Mia: He is, also I’ve heard that may have robbed the ban- **Ezekiel: IS THAT WHAT YOU CAME TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?! A guy is dead and instead of investigating his murder, you accuse me of doing two things I never did. **Ezekiel: Look: I never robbed the bank nor did I kill Horvath, good day! **Mia: Hey!! **Mia: We never even get to know if he shared any attributes with the killer. **Mia: We know he works out....you’re right ! Ezekiel’s a student in Grim U, maybe Hamida may know something about him... **Mia (on the phone): Hello..... **Hamida (on the phone): Hamida’s here! How can I hel- Oh! Mia! What do you want! **Mia: Hamida, we want to know something about Ezekiel Bitch..... **Hamida: Tell me what it is you want to know... **Mia: Have you seen him drink energy drinks....... **Hamida: Well...... there is that beverage idiots from Uni made up called Blast-Off-Brews, which a mixture of an alcohol with rocket cow....... **Hamida: I’ve seen him sharing a drink with a blue eyed Latina who looks like a black Brooklyn Kelly.... **Mia: So that means he enjoys rocket cow: an energy drink, thanks for the info Hamida! *Investigate men’s shower room. **Mia: That torn scrapbook may help us with something..... **Mia: And that sports bag has the victim’s name on it! Maybe we should search it.... *Fix torn scrapbook (1 star) **Mia: That scrapbook....... it has a lot of dirty pictures of the victim... **Mia: We should send it to Yoyo! She may know who was behind this! *Send scrapbook to Yoyo (Pre-request: Fix torn scrapbook) **Yoyo: Usually scrapbooks of your lover’s would be cute, but that....... **Mia: Were you able to figure out who did this! **Yoyo: Yes... The culprit’s way of style, says that they are male. **Yoyo: Also it’s obvious he only fell for the victim for his build implied by the fact most these, were shots at his abs, and rarely at the face or crotch... **Yoyo: He also included dates on the book, judging by his handwriting, you’re looking for someone who is self-obsessed... **Mia: Male, self-obsessed, and cares only for muscles, we know a man of these traits: Bartolomej Bila, I knew he was lying when he said that he doesn’t know the victim’s name! *Confront Bartolomej about the scrapbook (1 star; Pre-request: Send scrapbook to Yoyo) **Mia: Last time you said you never knew Zachary Horvath’s name, yet you made a scrapbook about him! **Bartolomej: Zachary...... so that’s his name.... **Mia: Excuse me....... **Bartolomej: Look: I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t know his name, but I never said I didn’t care for him.... **Bartolomej: At first when I saw him 20 years ago, I didn’t care about him, he was just a skinny wimp like I used to be..... **Bartolomej: But then he started getting more muscular, and looked the best out of everyone in that building, not to mention he is at his 40’s and looks not a day over 21....... **Bartolomej: Of course I confessed my feelings for him, but he turned me down, saying he is not interested in men, but I just couldn’t handle it, so I took naughty pics of him..... **Mia: Yeah.... about that we’re taking you to custody for this. *Search the victim’s sport bag (1 star) **Mia: This phone has a selfie of the victim is the lock screen, it’s not locked, let’s send it to Clay! *Send victim’s phone to Clay (Pre-request: Search the victim’s sport bag). **Clay: I looked up the victim’s phone, and besides photos of his girlfriend, and nudes of himself, he had taken a selfie with someone, I looked up in the database, his name is Jeb Redfern.. **Mia: Let’s ask that guy about his relationship with the victim. *Speak to Jeb Redfern (1 star; Pre-request: Send victim’s phone to Clay) **Jeb: Can you please leave me alone, I just lost a friend of mine...... **Mia: Yes, we’re aware of that........ do you know someone who would harm the victim.... **Jeb: Not at all...... he was nice, I can’t thing of anyone who would hurt him....... **Jeb: Now I have to go, I need to go back to my dorm, I have a lesson at 6:00 am, do you have to have disinfectants...... the blonde gym monitor gave me his, but I lost it.... Later...... **Mia: , I think we should take another look at the crime scene. *Investigate box of equipment. **Mia: That lip kit, it says Lucy N. Campbell, and it’s a prototype! **Mia: What exactly is it doing in the crime scene! You’re right we should ask her! **Mia: Hasuro did mention the killer used brass knuckles! Let’s send this to Bruno! *Ask Lucy what her lip kit is doing in the crime scene (1 star) **Lucy: Again?! What are you doing here! Do you want me to spray disinfectant on your hair?! **Mia: We’ll make this quick: How did you lip kit ended up in the equipment room, the place where the victim died?! **Lucy: I was just borrowing some dumbbells from there, and I forgot my lip kit, I told you I don’t even know the victim! **Lucy: Now leave my property before I call my security guards! *Send Brass Knuckles to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) **Bruno: I remember my friend has one of these, he would use them in street fights, once he punched Raphael in the crotch, and looking at Raphael’s toy, I’m guessing that punch was the reason Raphael uses it... **Mia: What toy?! **Bruno: Diego never told you...... but yeah, what Raphael did was disgusting..... **Bruno: Back to the job, I found traces of a liquid on the knuckles.... I send them to Sploder, and he confirmed the substance is a disinfectant... **Mia: Ok, the killer uses disinfectants, lets see how they can clean their act.. Later....... **Mia: So far the only suspect who fits all the attributes is Lucy Campbell. **Mia: The only one I could think who would kill the victim though is Bartolomej Bila, we still need to find mire clues though.... **Clay: Mia! ! You’ve got to see that viral vid of the victim! Start of the vid...... **Zachary: Fayzah, my love...... I brought to that place so that everyone can witness the best day in our lives....... **Zachary: The 2 months we’ve been dating, were one of the happiest moments I had..... **Fayzah: Zachary.... please....... I told you I don’t- **Zachary: Fayzah, will you be my wife! Will you take me as yours forever! SLAP!! **Fayzah: YOUR ARE THE CLINGIEST MOST DISGUSTING HUMAN IN EARTH! NO MEANS NO!! Chapter 3 **Mia: So far the only suspect who fits all the attributes is Lucy Campbell. **Mia: The only one I could think who would kill the victim though is Bartolomej Bila, we still need to find mire clues though.... **Clay: Mia! ! You’ve got to see that viral vid of the victim! Start of the vid...... **Zachary: Fayzah, my love...... I brought to that place so that everyone can witness the best day in our lives....... **Zachary: The 2 months we’ve been dating, were one of the happiest moments I had..... **Fayzah: Zachary.... please....... I told you I don’t- **Zachary: Fayzah, will you be my wife! Will you take me as yours forever! SLAP!! **Fayzah: YOUR ARE THE CLINGIEST MOST DISGUSTING HUMAN IN EARTH! NO MEANS NO!! End of footage........ **Mia: The victim proposed to Fayzah! **Clay: He tried.......... but she jigged him... **Mia: I mean it’s not surprising, considering they only dated for two months....... but the way she did....... we have to see what’s the deal...... **Mia: We should also take another look in the locker rooms.... *Ask Fayzah about the viral video (1 star) **Fayzah (lifting weights): ............. **Mia: Miss Jawab..... **Fayzah: Oh! Officers! You’r back! What to do you want... **Mia: We’d like to ask you about that video, the one where the victim proposed to you..... **Fayzah: That video..... Look I may have looked like a bitch there....... but I swear I can explain everything........ **Fayzah: This wasn’t the first time Zachary proposed to me, he pretty much did so every two weeks since we started dating.. **Fayzah: Before the events of the video happened, he proposed to me the day before it, and I of course turned it down.... **Fayzah: He knew I would have not agreed until after a year of dating or so, so he brought me into a public mall, and made a scene..... **Fayzah: Can you believe it! He knew that if I turned down his proposal at front of everyone I’d look like a bitch, he was pushing me into accepting it, for sake my reputation will not fall! But I had enough! I didn’t care whether people consider me a bitch! I jigged him! **Mia: What Zachary planned to do was unacceptable, but I hope you didn’t kill him for this......... *Investigate shower stalls **Mia: I couldn’t find anything, did you..... **Mia: A torn card.... I don’t know how that would help...... but let’s fix it.... *Fix torn leaflet (1 star) **Mia: The card is a leaflet for “Drink, Strip, Fuck”, a bar, strip club, and a brothel...... **Mia: There’s a message “May this help you with your problem, Jeb” and it’s signed by the victim. **Mia: Why would the victim send this to Jeb, the victim can’t talk so let’s ask Jeb.... *Speak to Jeb about the victim sending him a leaflet for a house of ladies (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn leaflet) **Jeb (drinking rocket cow): .......... **Mia: Jeb, we’d like to ask you about the leaflet the victim sent you... **Jeb: Ugh..... please throw it away.... **Mia: What problems did you have which led to the victim sending you a leaflet for a brothel?! **Jeb: Zachary went to the bathroom, and heard sounds in the stall next to him, he peeked and caught me beating my meat..... **Mia: You were mast- Vanna sings riding a wrecking ball....scene switches to Jeb....... **Jeb: Y-yes......... **Mia: I mean I have no problem with this?! But seriously in a public bathroom!!!! **Jeb: Look..... I was just miserable......... I caught my girl cheating on me, and so I broke up with her, and I just....... **Jeb: Anyway, after the victim saw me doing that, he started mocking me for it, and that leaflet he sent was an insult..... **Mia: Let’s hope you never done anything too far like murder.... Later...... **Mia: So far we have three suspects who share all attributes..... **Mia: Lucy claims she never met the victim... **Mia: Fayzah has a strong motive, the victim tried pushing her into marrying him..... **Mia: and Jeb had his his...... erm..... privacy invaded by the victim..... **Mia: Maybe we should take a look in the fitness room again....... *Investigate Treadmill. **Mia: That’s a disinfectant bottle! We know the killer uses it! There is a substance on it! Let’s collect it and give it to Sploder! **Mia: And that dumbbell has blood on it! Let’s send it yo Sploder! *Collect purple substance on bottle (1 star) **Mia: Good job ! Let’s send it to Sploder! *Send purple substance to Sploder (Killer Attribute: Killer wears purple nail polish; Pre-request: Collect purple substance on bottle) **Sploder: I analyzed the sample you sent me! **Mia: Good! We’re one step closer to catch that killer! I can’t wait to see his expr- **Sploder: However your killer is most likely a ‘her’, the substance is actually nail polish, specifically purple nail polish.... **Mia: Oh! Ok! Let’s add that into their profile! *Send dumbbell to Sploder (Killer Attribute: The killer has eye bags) **Mia: Sploder, did you find anything on the dumbbell. **Sploder: Indeed, I found a substance other than blood, it is a skin care product.... **Sploder: It is used to help remove eye bags... **Mia: So our killer has eye bags! Once we catch them they’ll have even more difficulty sleeping at night! Later...... **Mia: Ok ! We got enough evidence to catch our killer! Let’s send them behind bars! *Arrest the killer! (1 star) **Mia: Miss Campbell! You’re under arrest for the murder of Zachary Horvath! **Lucy: I told you I didn’t even know the victim, I don’t even know any people in that city, except ya’ll and some so called icons! **Mia: We found traces of your nail polish on your disinfectant bottle! **Lucy: Hon’ please..... purple is the color of royalty, as the queen of fashion, it only makes since I’d wear this, as for the disinfectant, It’s important to keep clean....... **Mia: What about the substance we found on your dumbbell, which proves that you have eye bags! **Mia: Lucy Campbell, just admit it! All the evidence points to you! **Lucy: ............... **Lucy (laughing): Fine! I admit it! I killed that pig! **Mia: But why would you....... **Lucy: I already told you, I grew up in Grimsdale, and Zachary and I.... we were high school friends...... **Mia: So you DID know the victim, why did you kill him..... **Lucy: Zachary had a crush on me, when we were sophomores.... he confessed to me, I turned him down and told him I’m a lesbian, and made the mistake of telling him I have homophobic parents... **Lucy: Zachary was angered that I turned him down, so that fucker told my parents about my sexuality! And they sent me to an asylum for gay conversion to ‘fix’ me.... **Lucy: I was abused by the nuns so much, I actually had to escape a week after being committed! I went to the Industrial center where I worked as a prostitute for “Drink, Strip, Fuck” for 5 years, until a famous fashion designer discovered..... **Mia: Oh no..... that sounds horrible..... **Lucy: Yes....... even after 19 years I still couldn’t forget the pain I went through.... When I saw the victim again in the gym........ I lost it! **Lucy: I fooled him into thinking I was ‘fixed’, and seduced him into the equipment room... **Lucy (laughing): You should’ve seen his face, when I knocked him out with a dumbbell... I tied his hands and legs, and hanged his legs into the ceiling! **Lucy: And once he woke up, I beat him to death! **Mia: You sure did go through a lot, but that gives you no right to kill the victim, you’re under arrest. In the trial..... **Judge Powell: Miss Campbell, You are being tried for the murder of Zachary Horvath! How do you plead! **Lucy: As innocent as a child! What happened to Zachary is Karma for what he did! I’d have been him up even more, if it wasn’t for that darn monitor coming in the gym..... **Judge Powell: I heard of your story, and what the victim did was inexcusable...... but what you did was no better........ **Judge Powell: Due to your lack of remorse, and obvious pride over your crime! This court sentences you to life in prison, with a chance of parole in 15 years.... **Lucy: It doesn’t matter! I have no regret over my crime! In my terms: I’m justified! After the trial...... **Mia: Although what Zachary did to Lucy was awful, she should not have went as far as murder...... **Jones: Yes..... It saddens me to see a woman with a lot of potential throwing her life in that way...... **Jones: Putting that aside, we still have to deal with Ezekiel! Is he a robber, or like he claims, he was framed! **Jones: , we still have a lot on our hands! Bankrupted 4/6 **Mia: ! We dealt with the murderer, but our job isn’t finished. **Mia: We still need to find out whether Ezekiel as innocent as he claims, or made up the fact he got framed.... **Randall: , a man named Jeb Redfern have asked to see you..... **Mia: I wonder what he wants, anyways you can take Diego with you to ask Jeb why he wants to see you, or come with me to talk to Ezekiel... *Talk to Ezekiel (1 star) **Ezekiel: If you’re here about the robbery I told you I’m INNOCENT!! Seriously, get out of my home! **Mia: We’ll leave you alone for a few moments, but and I will be looking for proof whether you robbed the bank or not... **Mia: Lets see if that bitch left anything in the fitness room..... *Investigate fitness room (Pre-request: Talk to Ezekiel) **Mia: Good job ! That phone has a selfie of Ezekiel and some other girl, let’s unlock it! *Unlock Ezekiel’s phone (1 star) **Mia: Now that we unlocked it! Lets send it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock Ezekiel’s phone) **Clay: , Mia, I found something that may interest you in Ezekiel’s phone... **Mia: Of course you did. What is it? **Clay: It seems like Ezekiel had Raphael’s number. **Mia: Raphael Soza?! You mean Diego’s sister ex, and one of the people who helped in the robbery! **Clay: Yes, the fact he knew two of the robbers, is quite suspicious, though, strangely...... Raphael and Ezekiel never texted, the only message I saw was from Raphael, and it was a greeting?! **Mia: It doesn’t matter! Let’s confront Ezekiel with this, let’s see how he can weasel his way out of it! *Confront Ezekiel about having Raphael’s number (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay) **Mia: Ezekiel! If you indeed never got involved in the robbery, can you explain having the number of Raphael Soza. **Ezekiel: Raphael Soza?! What do you mean about me having his number.... **Mia: 999 456 32, don’t you recognize the number..... **Ezekiel: I remember getting a greeting from a random number, but I never replied, I ignored it, assumed t’was a scammer........ **Mia: Oh come on! Just cut the act! **Ezekiel: Why would I cut acting, when I’m saying the truth! **Mia: You may be able to get away this time, but if we found any strong proof against you, you’d be behind bars! Let’s grab some burgers ! *See what Jeb wants (1 star) **Diego: Mr Redfern, what exactly do you want from us.... **Jeb: You see........ when I was walking to my dorm tonight..... I met a girl, we talked for a couple of minutes, and she complimented me and we flirted, and she asked me on a date........ **Diego: Oooooohhhhhh....... I see....... why do you need us though.... **Jeb: The point, we agreed our date will be tomorrow, but I lost my wallet in the gym shower room, and I need it, it has my credit card in it..... **Diego: No worries, we’ll find it for you! *Investigate men’s shower room. **Diego: I see no wallets around.... **Diego: Do you think it is hidden under that pile of....... stinky towels....... ugh..... I’ll let you search that one........ *Search pile of towels (1 star) **Diego: That’s a wallet, and it has Jeb’s ID on it! Let’s give it to him! **Give Jeb his wallet back (1 star; Pre-request: Search pile of towels). **Jeb: Did you find my wallet! **Diego: Sure we did! Here it is! **Jeb: Oh my god! Thank you so much! **Jeb: Here..... you can have some money as a reward as for your help..... Later....... **Mia: That fucking Bitch! I can’t believe managed to weasel his way out of this! **Jones: I’m assuming that means, you didn’t catch him.... **Mia: Yes..... unfortunately........ **Hamida: To be honest, I trust that he really is innocent, he doesn’t seem like the type to do such a stunt...... **Mia: Hamida! What are you doing here?! **Hamida: I am here to speak to ....... *Ask Hamida what she wants (1 star) **Mia: Hamida, what exactly do you want..... **Hamida: I found a way to find the money! **Mia: You did?! What! Tell us....... **Hamida (handing a pin): Here is a device to attach into Nodoka...... **Mia: Why would we need to do so, and what it is...... **Hamida: The plan is simple, if Nodoka ever had a chance to escape she’d probs run to where the money is hidden, we can use the tracking device to find her location, and discover who her accomplice is........ **Mia: You want us to allow a prisoner to escape! **Hamida: It isn’t escaping, we’re technically just using her....... **Mia: Thinking about it, that’s a good plan...... but I don’t think or Mayor Price will allow this, maybe we should ask Joe, he may convince Price into granting us permission to do so..... *Tell Joe about Hamida’s plan (1 star; Pre-request: Ask Hamida what she wants) **Joe: ....... this....... you shouldn’t see me like this..... I-i’ll take a shower and change to my suite, just..... **Mia: Don’t worry Joe, we just came here to tell you something quick..... **Joe: I’m all ears...... **Mia: A friend if ours, Hamida Mukhailif, have developed a plan that will help us into finding the money..... **Joe: Really! Tell me about it! **Mia: She made a tracking device, that looks like a pin, she suggests we should attach it to Nodoka, and well........ give her a chance to escape..... **Joe: Escape! This is crazy! **Mia: I know........ but it is......... **Joe: But she’s right...... this may work..... but how do we attach it to her.......... **Hamida: Hi you must be the deputy mayor, it’s nice to meet you..... **Joe: Nice to meet you too....... **Hamida: Anyway I actually thought about that..... My boyfriend Adrian Lynn, agreed to help, he’d sneak into the prison, and help Nodoka “escape”, and attach that tracking device into her hair! **Adrian: Hamida..... I don’t know that seems extreme.... I may reconsider........ **Hamida: Don’t worry sweetie, it’ll work just fine....... **Joe: So we made an agreement, I can’t wait to see if the plan succeeds, I will tell the cops.... A day later, at night.......... **Nodoka: 3 days..... 3 fucking days, in that stupid cell....... **Adrian (disguised as a prison guard): Psssttt....... **Nodoka: Who are you!!! **Adrian: It doesn’t matter, a friend of yours hired me to help you escape...... **Nodoka: Oh...... really can you tell me their name....... **Adrian: I don’t know, they just gave me money, and never said anything about themselves....... **Nodoka: Oh.... ok....... I see my accomplice was very careful at their identity...... At the department........ **Clay: The tracking device worked, I can know see Nodoka’s location!!!! **Randall: Nodoka! She escape- **Jones: We already know Usery.... we set it up, to find where the robbery money was hidden........ **Diego: And not only that! We may also find out the robber’s identity! We’ll finally end this investigation!